Love Letters
by Yuuki Sakurai
Summary: ECLARE! Alli is confused and broken about something that happened ten years ago, can Eli and Clare's love letters help her understand the truth? The first chapter will sort of focus on Alli, but later chapters will be full force Eclare.
1. Chapter 1

_Love Letters_

It's been ten years. Ten years since Alli's stepped foot into this room. It looks the same, as if she's just gone through a time machine and she's ten years younger. Fifteen again. Oh if only she could go back to those confusing years and try to understand things better. Even now they're still a blur. If only she had asked the right questions. Just thinking about it made Alli start crying. She pulled out her used handkerchief, one Dave had supplied her with earlier, and dabbed at her eyes.

She touched the end of Clare's bed and slowly sat down, as if it pained her to move. She was feeling nostalgic and was thinking that maybe coming up here was a bad idea. There were too many painful memories that she'd much rather avoid. But when she stood up Clare's door opened and Darcy stood there, dressed in black. She was worn out, you could read it on her face, and she had been crying an awful lot more than Alli had.

"Hey Darcy." Alli offered a small smile, but it didn't feel right. Not here. Not now.

"Thanks for coming." Already Darcy was getting chocked up, "I know you didn't know my dad well, but it was really comforting to see you at his funereal."

"Of course I came. He's Clare's dad too."

Darcy nodded her head, "I haven't been up here for awhile. Maybe last year I came in here to look through a couple of things. But I'm glad you finally made it. Nothing's been moved, as you can see. Everything's been put back where it belongs. But I think you should go through some things. Maybe put her to rest?"

It was all too much. Alli didn't like the idea of being in this room, much less going through Clare's things. The Clare she knew. The Clare she loved. The Clare she missed. She was crying again and put her face in her hands. She silently sobbed to herself as memories of her best friend swept over her. She felt Darcy's hand on her, a tight squeeze, then she left and closed the door behind her.

Alli tried to control herself and soon she was sniffling. She got up from the bed and was about to open the door when she glanced at the closet, the white shuttered doors closed. Her hand rested on the knob but she thought better of it and went over to the closet, pulling the doors aside. There were Clare's old clothes, never touched again, hanging from hangers. Above the clothes was a shelf with school books and vampire novels. Alli felt a small pang of sadness. Then she noticed the box.

It was small, no bigger than a microwave, and paper white. On the side in red marker read, "Clare". Alli contemplated the situation. Then leaning on her heels, she reached for the box with her manicured nails. She got it down and walked over to Clare's bed, setting the box down next to her. She kicked off her shoes and crossed her legs, pulling her dress over her knees. She then softly and gently, as if the box contained a bomb, opened the white box.

Paper. Notebook paper with neat handwriting. A sort of diary? Alli picked up the first paper. A letter. Her eyes grew wide. Clare's letter, in her handwriting. Writing to Eli. She looked back down at the box. There were millions of pages, letters, of Eli and Clare writing back and forth to each other.

Alli gripped the letter and bit on her lip. Could she? Could she really read Clare and Eli's private letters to each other? But then she thought about…..and then she decided she _had _to read them. Maybe it would explain what had happened so long ago. Alli began to read;

_Dear Eli,_

A/N: I'm so terrible! I totally left you hanging, but I wanted to see if people were interested? Review and tell me your thoughts!


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Eli,_

_ I don't exactly understand how this is supposed to help me. I have enough on my plate already without having to write random letters to you. Between my parents fighting and the homework that teacher's are supplying me with, it's a wonder how I'm not pulling out my hair! I know, I know, you said it was just an idea to get my creativity flowing, to get over my writers block, but don't you think this is a little out there? I mean, where on earth did you come up with this idea? Oprah? But, I suppose I'll humor you, but don't think this will be a routine. I'm not spending all my time writing pointless letters to someone who I can speak to over the phone._

_ Obviously,_

_Clare_

Alli smiled, double checking the box. Apparently the letters _had _been routine, the box containing countless notebook paper. She sat down Clare's letter and picked up Eli's response, his handwritting more slannted and messy.

_Dear Clare,_

_ Really? My locker? Apparently this exercise isn't helping your creativity at all if you chose to hide the letter in my locker. Next time, be a little spontaneous. And no, my god, who on earth watches Oprah? I just thought we could write to each other without feeling any pressure. I always found writing much easier than speaking face to face. Not that I don't like talking to you, I just find that I can express myself more through paper and pen. Through these letters I want you to tell me anything. It can be the most exciting part of your day, or something that happened between your parents, or even something about me that pissed you off. Writing down your feelings helps you become a better writer (or so I've read). I'll do the same, that way these letters can beneift the both of us. And by the way, You don't have my phone number. Can't wait for your next letter._

_The man of your dreams,_

_Eli_

The man of her dreams? The letters seemed too mockingly flirtacious for them to be dating already. This must have been the beginning. The first two letters that sent this snowballs rolling. And now it wont stop. Alli realizes she's along for the ride, merely reading as the snowball picks up speed.

A/N: Reader's, I am so awfully sorry it's took me so long to update this. All the reviews were overwhelmingly appreciated. This story had me torn for chapter two, because I didn't exactly know how to start it. I was caught between their sarcastic banter, or already pushing it into "love letters" but I've decided to keep things at a slow pace before sending the snowball right down the hill, because I want you all to sort of fall in love with the characeters through their letters. Your all on this bus and Alli's your driver.

So far, opinions? Please review! I had so many reviews for chapter one I could cry! And also, if theres a specific place you all want me to take this, just tell me and I'll try to fit requests in. Thank you all!


	3. Chapter 3

Alli sat down the two letters and took out another from the box. She laid back on the bed to make herself comfortable and continued to read;

_Dear Eli,_

_ You're wittiness never ceases to surprise me. How was the concert by the way? Adam won't shut up about it. You're both lucky you didn't go to jail, how could you be so stupid? Stealing a truck? I thought you were smarter than that. Well, I'm not writing you to nag, you get enough of that throughout the day. I just really want to thank you for the earphones. Not to sound corny or anything, but they really help me get through this….this….is there even a word to describe it? The frustration and vulnerability my parents cause me? I mean, parents are supposed to help their children through problems, not cause them. Whatever. I'm just rambling. But really, thanks. I don't even know what I'd do without them._

_ Thankfully,_

_ Clare_

Alli closed her eyes. How long had they been fighting? How bad had it been? She remembered those years vaguely, blurring the days with Jenna, KC, and Drew. She felt guilty and stupid that she had let their friendship end. What did popularity mean now, at twenty-five? Not as much as it had been back then. She lays down Clare's letter and picks up Eli's reply.

_Dear Clare,_

_ Finally I've found a woman that can match my sarcasm. Your own wit is the only highlight of my day. Now you'll have to figure out if that was a lie. Anyway, the car was not technically stolen. It was Sav's dad's truck. We were going to return it. Just weren't fast enough. Bad luck. But it is what it is, so stop nagging me woman! Kidding of course. I can't even imagine what you're going through. My parents get along with each other. Just not with me. Which I don't really care about, so no pity talks from you. Or letters. The thing is, parents suck. No matter how cool they are, or how down to earth they are, they still don't get you. Ever. And it's totally not fair for you to have to deal with this. So whenever they're fighting, put on my headphone and escape. And think of me while you're at it. _

_ Welcomely, _

_ Eli_

_P.S. I absolutely love it when you ramble. _

_P.S.S. Or is that a lie?_

Alli set down the letter and smiled to herself. She had missed out on a lot of flirting. She could just picture Clare sitting at her desk, reading the letter, squirming in her seat while a blush crept across her face. Alli's smile soon faltered into a frown as she felt tears prick her eyes. She rubbed them and hopped off the bed. She went over by Clare's desk, looking over the books, notebooks, blank papers, pens. Then she knelt down, opened one of the three drawers, and took out the big black earphones that were now covered in tape.

She hung them around her neck, squeezed them tight and returned to the bed.

_Dear Eli,_

A/N: I'm so sorry. There is no excuse. School is hell and time consuming. Please forgive me.


End file.
